wonderbeetle takeover
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: 7. "To the future?" He nodded. "To the future." A collection of drabbles written for Wonderbeetle Takeover on Tumblr.
1. Fascination

**Title:** Fascination

**Pairings:** Wonderbeetle

**Summary:** All she wants is to know more abot Jaime Reyes. Is that to much to ask?

Written for Wonderbeetle Takover on Tumblr.

...

"What? No, no voy a ir a hablar con ella!" The outburst caused everyone in the room to look at the boy who said it. The boy, still having an argument with what appeared to be himself, didn't notice.

As the dark haired teen rattled off Spanish words, a blond haired girl wrote them down – at least, as close as she could.

The dark haired boy was Jaime, one of the girls' team members, and the girl was Cassie, resident Wonder Girl. Cassie was writing down what Jaime said in an effort to know him better.

Jaime had been on the team for a few months now, and even though he'd crack jokes every now and then, he wasn't all that close with anyone.

Cassie, on the other hand, was close to almost everyone on the team. She even was getting to know Bart, the newest member who came from, yes, the future.

But Jaime? All she knew about Jaime was the fact that he randomly shouted at himself – often in Spanish. And Cassie desperately wanted to know why he yelled at himself, but the language barrier was getting in the way. With her minimal knowledge of the language, she was stuck knowing only half of the conversation.

Luckily, she had a plan.

...

The next day at her school, Cassie didn't leave the Spanish class room after the bell raing.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Rodriguez?" Cassie asked, flashing her teacher with a bright smile and holding up the note book. "I was wondering if you could tell me what these mean?"

Mrs. Rodriguez nodded, looking surprised. Her class was not a favorite of any students, and to have one of her pupils stay after class - and by choice! - was a rare sight.

"O-of course." She started, "Here, let me see that." The teacher took the notebook from Cassie and leaned over it.

"See, here," she pointed at a line, "I believe that means 'No, I won't go talk to her', but if that's the case it's misspelled. And here it says 'Would you shut up?' And here it says 'No!' and , 'Stupid bug!'"

Mrs. Rodriguez blinked. "Cassie, where did you get these notes from?" She asked, her voice laced with concern and confusion. "And why would you want them translated?"

"Ummmm," Cassie drew out the word, trying to think of a response, "I got them from a book! Yeah! And – and I guess you could just say that I have a fascination with the language."

And with that, the blonde haired girl left the classroom, happy with the translations, but not quite sure how they fit into the puzzle of Jaime Reyes.

...

**Okay, here it is! My first Wonderbeetle drabble. It sucks. But its still here! It's for, as it says above, Wonderbeetle takeover. Anyway, I was one of the first people on this ship (in fact, you're looking at the Quartermaster!) so you don't know how happy I am it has its own week!**

**Here's my Tumblr! Just take out the spaces. willoweepstoday . tumblr . com**


	2. Bubbly

**Title:** Bubbly

**Pairings:** Wonderbeetle (need it be said?)

**Summary:** Effervescent. The perfect word for the girl he wished he could be more like.

...

Jaime looked down at his vocabulary list. The top word on the list was effervescent.

**ef·fer·ves·cent**

[ef-er-ves-uhnt] Show IPA

adjective

1. effervescing; bubbling.

2. vivacious; gay; lively; sparkling.

The word described Cassie Sandmark perfectly. The girl was always moving, to a point that almost exhausted Jaime. She was always happy – or so it seemed, at least.

Always optimistic. Always ready to go. Out of all the members on the team, she was the one he admired the most, partly because of her incredible powers, but mainly because of her outlook in life.

He knew that he was never one of the happiest of people. He spent long amounts of time arguing with himself. He was happy getting the easy jobs, being on Gamma over Alpha. He sometimes even wished he hadn't gotten the Khadi Da, the source of his powers, infused into his spine.

But that didn't mean he couldn't wish he was like Cassie, full of life and happiness.

She was, well, just like the sheet said.

Lively. She never seemed to wear out, always had a smile on her face.

Vivacious. Watching her fight was kind of amazing, to see the look in her eye as she took down bad guys. It was – well, it was beautiful.

Effervescent. The perfect word for the girl he wished he could be more like.

»»»»»»»

**Ugh, okay, so I started writing this thing that was going to be for this prompt but it totally went away from what I wanted it to be and luckily I think it fits another prompt for Wonderbeetle Takeover, and here I am writing this making it seem like the other fic was super big but it's actually quite short.**

**Anyway this was my lazy attempt to write a fic for 'Bubbly', and I actually like the premise better than my first idea. Anyway, sorry for the horrible-ness of this drabble-y fic-y thing.**

**Written for Wonderbeetle Takover on Tumblr.**

**Here's my Tumblr! Just take out the spaces. willoweepstoday . tumblr . com**


	3. To Be A Hero

**Title:** To Be A Hero

**Pairings:** Wonderbeetle

**Summary:** And yes, maybe he didn't choose this. But not many people do.

….

"Jaime!" the excited girl wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her. "Oh my god! I missed you so much!"

_Detecting hostile intent_-

"She's just hugging me." Jaime hissed lowly before responding to the girl, "I've only been gone a week!"

"I know." The girl, Cassie, told him, "But a bunch of people were gone! Well, only you, Mal, Karen, and Batgirl, but it seemed like a lot! I mean, you know that Bart and Gar are friends, so they spent the entire week together, and L'gann and Megan were out doing who knows what together, which of course made Connor brood all week, so I was stuck hanging out with Tim all week, except for when he was with Nightwing. And I thought it would be boring, but Tim is actually a lot of fun once you crack his shell!"

Jaime got a weird feeling in his stomach at the thought of Cassie spending time with Tim.

_Detecting shift in intent – female's excitement may turn to agitation_ –

"She's just, well, excited!" Jaime burst, forgetting to whisper.

For a moment Cassie looked confused before smiling in understandment. "Talking to the scarab again?" she asked, rapping the spot where the bug was with her knuckles.

_DANGER, INGAGING ARM CANNON_ – The scarab yelled as the said arm cannon began to form on Jaime's arm.

"No!" he yelled, retracting the cannon, before turning to Cassie. "You've really got to stop doing that! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

Cassie's eyes widened at the sight of the normally calm (at least to everyone but the Scarab) boy's outbreak. "S-sorry." She said, taking a step back.

"_Dios Mios_, Cassie, I'm sorry. It's just…" Jaime sighed, trying to calm himself down and reassure the girl in front of him, "sometimes it's hard to control the Scarab, and…I don't want you to get hurt."

Cassie smiled at him. "It's okay, Jaime. It's my fault, really. I need to stop egging it on."

"It's not that hard to egg it on." Jaime muttered, just loud enough for Cassie to hear.

"It must be hard." She said shamefully. "We - _ I_ – always make powers out to be something great, but you're sharing your body with the scarab."

"I – yeah, it's hard. But, it's worth it. I'm – I'm a hero. And it's kind of great." Jaime smiled. "I'm helping people, doing things I never could before. And maybe I didn't choose this, but not many people do. And – even if it meant getting rid of this_ exasperante_ bug – I don't think I'd take it back.

"Besides," he said, smiling shyly, "I wouldn't have met you – any of you – if I hadn't become a hero."

Cassie laughed, and wrapped her arms around him one more time.

And then she grabbed his hand and drug him down the hall, talking about the week she'd had, much to the scarabs displeasure.

….

**(Which of course we know means he was trying to blast her).**

**Anyway this is the one I was talking about yesterday that I wrote when I was trying to write Bubbly. It's short and awful but I'm kind of proud of it and I'm not quite sure it fits today's prompt but I'm using it anyway!**

**Written for Wonderbeetle Takover on Tumblr.**

**Here's my Tumblr! Just take out the spaces. willoweepstoday . tumblr . com**


	4. Autumn

**Title: ** Autumn

**Pairings:** Wonderbeetle

**Summary:** She likes Autumn enough she actually opts out of the game.

**Notes:** Takes place after season two.

...

The crisp wind blew, and Cassie shivered a little.

It was currently fall at Happy Harbor, and the team was on one of their very rare 'off' hours, which basically meant they were free to wander around Happy Harbor until a mission came up for them.

The entire team, even Nightwing, was currently in there civilian clothes (Gar and L'gann looking less green with the help of M'gann) and hanging out at a park. M'gann and Superboy were discussing what sounded like their first Halloween party with Karen, while the rest of the team was participating in a bout of what according to Nightwing was 'training' but to everyone else was really just basketball.

Cassie, to most of the teams surprise, opted out of playing the second game of basketball and was instead lying on the ground a few feet away. She was doing it, in part, because there was an odd number of players and each game someone was sitting out, but no one expected her to be one of the firsts to take the prolonged time out.

She had been lying there with her eyes closed for a while when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, Cas, it's your turn to play." She opened her eyes to see Jaime kneeling above her, his face just a few inches above hers. She blushed for a second, and then nodded. "Okay. Um…hi?" she said. "Hi?" he sounded confused. "Could you, maybe, move your boy? So I can get up?"

"Oh! Oh." It was his turn to blush. "Yeah, sorry." He moved away. "Um, why'd you sit out anyway?" He asked as she sat up.

"I, uh, like the fall. You know, the leaves turn all different colors, and you can wear sweaters but it's not too cold." She blushed again.

"Fall is pretty_ impresionante. _Awesome." He added, seeing her confusion.

"Hey? You guys playing or what? Gar yelled over to them.

"Yeah!" The both yelled.

"Come on." Cassie laughed, slipping her hands into his and pulling him towards the game.

…

**Suckysuckysuckysuckylastminu tesucky**

**Also this takes place after season two as I said above so I'm hoping Supermartian is back together but I left it vague so who knows what the hell happened oh god so sucky.**

**Written for Wonderbeetle Takover on Tumblr.**

**Here's my Tumblr! Just take out the spaces. willoweepstoday . tumblr . com**


	5. Fly

**Title: Fly**

**Pairings: ** Wonderbeetle

**Summary: ** Cassie loved flying. Which was why she was_ trying_ to teach Jaime how to do just that.

….

Flying was Cassie's favorite power. Yes, strength was amazing. But flying, well.

Flying was freedom. Up in the air there were so many places you could go, so much you could do. To feel the wind rush through your hair and see the land below you zoom by – well, it was an amazing feeling.

Which was why she was currently helping Jaime Reyes get the hang of it.

The new member had only been on one mission and already shown that he wasn't great at, well, anything.

Not saying that his powers weren't cool – they were. Or that he wasn't a nice guy – he was. He was just very obviously new to the whole superhero thing.

"Okay, so you're going to want to try to balance – no! Try just hovering first – just think about staying there. Still. Without moving. Or crashing." She had been at it for hours, but he still didn't get even the most basic of stuff.

"Sorry." He said, "It's tell- I'm mean, it's like my instincts are telling me to do the opposite of what you tell me."

"It's okay." She sighed. "Maybe we can try this again tomorrow." He nodded, and then said, "How do you get down."

She gaped at him, and he smiled sheepishly. "Mostly I crash."

She laughed. "True. Okay. Just think down, and go _slowly_. Like, you know, slow down your jets." She pointed to his rocket wing things. He nodded, and started to lower himself.

At first it went well, but then Jaime started to wobble. "Stop!" he yelled, and his jets flickered off. He started to plummet to the ground.

"Jaime!" Cassie yelled, going down and grabbing him, and lowering him to the ground.

"Okay. So tomorrow, we're working on landing." She told him, and he chuckled awkwardly, nodding.

…..

**I'm not even going to say it stank. Or that it was short. Or that it was almost late.**

**.**

**Written for Wonderbeetle Takover on Tumblr.**

**Here's my Tumblr! Just take out the spaces. willoweepstoday . tumblr . com**


	6. Patience

**Title: ** Patience

**Pairings: ** Wonderbeetle

**Summary:** Maybe the scarab was right. Maybe he should try to be more patient.

..

"¿Por qué no pueden simplemente darse prisa?" Jaime shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

_You're impatience causes lack of clarity. _

"Stupid bug!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Dude, calm down." Gar told him. "Sorry." Jaime said, stopping him pacing, "It's just…" "We know." Gar laughed, "Your _girlfriend_ is in there, along with the rest of Alpha."

"No." Jaime told him.

"Yes." Bart told him. "You guys kissed last week! Oops, spoiler." Bart grinned sheepishly as Jaime glared at him.

Jaime sighed and sank down onto the floor. "Fine." He admitted. "Way to go, dude." Gar smirked.

_Your feelings for the girl are raising anxiety. It would be best to eradicate the relationship-_

"Shut up!" Jaime yelled.

The rest of Beta squad gaped at him. "Not you guys – never mind." Jaime sighed.

Maybe the scarab was right. Maybe he needed to calm down and try and be patient.

_And eradicate all relationships with the blonde girl._

But he was not 'eradicating' his relationship with Cassie.

…

**Don't even ask me what's happening here, I don't know. I really need to stop writing these last minute, though.**

**.**

**Written for Wonderbeetle Takover on Tumblr.**

**Here's my Tumblr! Just take out the spaces. willoweepstoday . tumblr . com**


	7. Future

**Title: ** Future

**Pairing:** Wondereetle (can be interpreted as friendship)

**Summary: ** "To the future?" He nodded. "To the future."

…

Cassie Sandmark sat alone in the Living room area of Mount Justice. All of the other members of the team were in the Mission Room area of the cave, celebrating the ending of the invasion and debriefing their parts of the mission that they each participated in the end said invasion.

She was just getting up to go and join the rest of the team when Jaime Reyes sat down in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Whoa. When did you get there?" She asked, cracking a smile, hiding her confusion.

"I guess you weren't paying attention." He said, smiling back at her. She laughed a bit, and then they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked her, and she nodded silently. He got off his chair and went into the nearby kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with two glasses of water. "I don't know what you like." He told her, handing her the drink. "This is fine." She told him, taking a sip of the water.

Jaime laughed, sharing some inside joke with the Scarab on his back.

They had been sitting there few minutes, drinking their water, when Jaime finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" Her reassurance sounded like a protest, even to her. "I mean, the invasion is over, Artemis is alive, and the world is safe. What's not to be okay with?"

Her answer hung heavy in the air. Even though all seemed good, there were still this that were bad, things not to be okay with. The invasion had taken its toll on Earth, and thanks to G. Gordon Godfrey, many of the inhabitants of the planet were suspicious of Superhero's, even after their saving the world.

Jaime interoperated her silence correctly, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing!" she protested, before sighing in defeat and telling him the truth. "I'm just – I'm just wondering what's going to happen now. What the futures going to be like? I mean, with a bunch of people hating us and stuff? It'll – It'll be weird." She looked at him sheepishly, ashamed of her worries.

"Well, I guess we go on being heroes. Who cares what the people think?" Jaime smiled at her. "You're the one who taught me to be a hero, Cas. I didn't want to be a hero before you showed me the Brightside. And the brightside wasn't having people worship us. It was helping those people, whether they liked us or not, and changing their lives."

She smiled. "So our future seems bright?"

"Of course." He told her.

She lifted up her glass. "To the future?" He nodded and clinked his glass against her in a toast.

"To the future."

…

**NOOOO Wonderbeetle week is over. Oh my god. It's over.**

**Anyway, I didn't make anything certain here. The only things I did make certain was that some of the inhabitants of Earth didn't trust the heroes anymore. I was going to make one of the characters die, most likely Kaldur of Bart, because while I didn't want anyone to die canonically, it would add more drama. But I went the chickec way and didn't.**

**And again, it's short and last minute. BUT - I actually kind of like it!**

**.**

**Written for Wonderbeetle Takover on Tumblr.**

**Here's my Tumblr! Just take out the spaces. willoweepstoday . tumblr . com**


End file.
